


venus

by soulofme



Series: sheith sentence prompts [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Shiro is a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: “What's that look for?” Keith asks, proud of how he only sounds a little panicked. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it.”“I’m not thinking of anything,” Shiro says. But then he turns, cups his hands around his mouth, and screams:“I love you, Keith Kogane!”





	venus

**Author's Note:**

> sentence prompt #70: i want someone to hear me.

“Do you think we go to space when we die?”

Keith turns his head towards Shiro. Shiro, who’s holding a beer bottle by it’s neck and staring at the sky like he’s about to pluck all of the stars out of it. He swallows hard and looks away, resting his hands on his stomach and feeling the gritty dirt beneath him dig into his spine.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“I hope we do,” Shiro says then, rolling onto his side to face him. “Wouldn’t that be cool?”

“Yeah, Shiro,” Keith mumbles. “Real cool.”

He looks away and focuses on the sky. He hears Shiro shifting beside him and holds his breath, waiting to see what he’ll do next.

“So,” Shiro starts. “This is your secret spot, huh?”

“Everyone’s got one,” Keith replies. He gestures grandly around them. “No one’s ever here.”

“No one’s ever crazy enough to be here,” Shiro corrects mildly.

“No one except us,” Keith says, and Shiro chuckles.

“Right,” he agrees. “No one but us.”

He sits up to polish off his beer and set the empty bottle aside.

“What do you do here, anyway?” Shiro asks.

“Think, mostly,” Keith says honestly. “Sometimes I just need to get away from everything for a while.”

“Huh,” Shiro says thoughtfully.

He stands up and squints at something in the distance. There’s nothing here, really, other than sand dunes. It’s why Keith likes it so much. They’re miles away from civilization, from people expecting too much and giving too little.

“It’s so quiet,” Shiro murmurs.

“It’s good,” Keith says, a touch defensive.

“Yeah,” Shiro says, reaching for him. “It’s really good.”

He’s smiling now, a wicked thing that has Keith raising his eyebrows. He knows what the look means, and he’ll be damned if Shiro gets them into trouble in the middle of the desert.

“What's that look for?” Keith asks, proud of how he only sounds a little panicked. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t do it.”

“I’m not thinking of anything,” Shiro says. But then he turns, cups his hands around his mouth, and screams:

“ _I love you, Keith Kogane_!”

It’s the beer, Keith decides instantly. Shiro’s drunk and irrational, and that’s the only reason this is happening. Sober Shiro would never be such an absolute idiot.

“Are you out of your mind?!” Keith screeches, yanking desperately at Shiro’s arms, his heart pounding when he hears Shiro’s voice echoing around them, carried along by the wind. “Someone could hear you!”

“There’s no one out here,” Shiro says, raising a brow. “You said so yourself.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Keith says, swallowing hard. “It’s not like I checked or something.”

Shiro shrugs, looking completely at ease. Keith has no idea how that’s possible.

“I want someone to hear me,” he says decisively. “I want Venus to hear me.”

“You’re drunk,” Keith whispers.

“I’m drunk and I love you,” Shiro agrees. “And I won’t let you, or anyone else, forget it.”

Keith wants to argue with it, wants to say some biting remark that’ll ensure something like this never happens again. But he can’t. He’s rendered physically speechless by Shiro and his stupidly big heart. And when he _can_ finally speak he says:

“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
